Les Jolies Colonies de vacances/Script
:commence à l'école élémentaire de Springfield. :Mme Krapabelle: Hé bien les enfants, c’est le dernier jour d’école. :Classe de Mme Krapabelle: Ouaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiais ! :Mme Krapabelle: Voilà vos bulletins de notes. :donne le bulletin note à Bart. Il regarde et remarque qu'il a a reçu un F- à chaque matière. :Bart: Oh non, Mme Krapabelle, si j’ai pas la moyenne mon père me laissera pas aller au camp de vacances Krusty ! :Mme Krapabelle: Ce n’est pas très juste vis-à-vis de tes camarades mais bon, d’accord. :prend le bulletin de Bart et remplace les F par des C avec son feutre rouge. Ensuite elle redonne le bulletin à Bart. :Bart: Hé c’est sympa poulette. :tape les fesses de Krapabelle et elle commence à rigoler. :Mme Krapabelle: Oh, Bart Simpson, tu vas me manquer. :Principal Skinner: Votre attention s’il vous plaît, ici le proviseur Skinner. J’espère que vous n’avez pas oublié d’apporter vos outils de démolisseur. :élèves sortes des barres de fer, des marteaux, des tronçonneuses, des haches. Nelson sort un lance-flamme et Bart sort un fusil d’assaut. :Principal Skinner: Allez-y, saccagez-moi ce dépotoir ! :les élèves se mettent à démolir l'école et Willie sort du bâtiment en défonçant un mur avec son tracteur. :Principal Skinner: une boite remplis de dossiers scolaires dans ses bras. Foutez-moi le feu à ces dossiers scolaires ! Grouillez-vous ! :ou Sherri, Milhouse et Lewis mettent le feu aux dossiers. Bart conduit un boulet de démolition et il démolit l'école :Bart: Lalalalalalalalalalala... ---- :s’agissait en fait d’un rêve de Bart et il continue à chanter en dormant. :Homer: Réveille-toi, Bart. :Bart: se réveille J’ai rêvé que c’était le dernier jour d’école. :Homer: C'est le dernier jour. regarde le calendrier, qui indique que aujourd'hui c'est le 12 juin. :Bart: Qu’est-ce qui me dit que je suis pas encore en train de faire un beau rêve ? :tape la tête de Bart avec un journal. :Bart: Ouille ! On se pince d’habitude, c’est plus traditionnel. ---- :la cuisine, la famille mange et Bart regarde une image du camp Krusty. :Marge: Homer, tu te rappelles la promesse que tu as faite aux enfants ? :Homer:Je veux, ouais. Quand vous aurez 18 ans, vous quitterez la maison ! :Lisa: Non p’pa, tu avais promis que si Bart et moi on avait la moyenne, on irait au camp de Krusty, et sans fausse modestie tu as devant toi une future campeuse. :Bart: Hin hin , ouais au fait tu feras gaffe quand tu regarderas mon bulletin, ils ont changé l’ordre des notes, maintenant c’est D,B,A,C. :Homer: Ecoute-moi mon garçon, on avait un accord tous les deux, alors t’as pas intérêt à perdre ça de vue, parce que je ferais un drôle de père si t’avais pas la moyenne et que je te laissais aller au camp de Krusty. :Bart: Mais p'pa... :Homer: Fils ! Si tu veux vraiment quelque chose dans cette vie, faut travailler pour l’obtenir. Maintenant la ferme, c’est les résultats du loto. :Radio: Dix-sept. :Homer: T'oh ! :Radio: Vingt-deux. :Homer:T'oh ! :Radio: Cinq. :Homer:T'oh ! :Radio: Huit. :Homer:Youhou ! :Radio: Quarante-sept. :Homer:T'oh ! ---- :l'école élémentaire de Springfield. :Principal Skinner: Votre attention s’il vous plaît. Veuillez nettoyer vos casiers en utilisant les poubelles prévues à cet effet. :enfants jettent ce qu’il y a dans leurs casiers par terre. :Bart: déverrouille son casier Sept, soixante-cinq, six, trente-cinq. ouvre son casier et à l'intérieur c’est un bazar. Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on a là-dedans ? fouille son casier. Ha, mes shorts de gym. sort son short, qui est apparemment tout raide, le tape contre son casier et le transforme en avion puis il le lance. ---- :la classe de Mlle Hoover :Mlle Hoover: Voici votre dernier bulletin de notes. Je ne ferai aucun commentaire. Alors si vous le voulez bien, on va attendre sagement que sonne la cloche. :Hoover donne le bulletin aux enfants, Lisa regarde et elle n'a que des A, sauf en conduite où elle a un B+ :Lisa: Je n’ai jamais eu un B de toute ma vie ! Comment est-ce possible ? Je me sens sale... Et ça me colle à la peau... D’accord, il faut que je me calme, à mon avis ça doit être une coquille. Gnihihihi ! Oh, Mlle Hoover ! se dirige dans le bureau de Mlle Hoover. Il semble qu’il y ait une erreur sur mon bulletin de notes ! Vous m’avez donné un B+ en conduite ! :'Mlle Hoover': Ça arrive à tout le monde d’avoir une tache dans son dossier scolaire. :'Lisa': Je n’ai peut-être pas été suffisamment claire... Vous devriez reconsidérer votre notation ! ''lui attrape la main et la pince nerveusement :Mlle Hoover: Lisa ! Tu... tu me fais mal ! ---- :la classe de Mme Krapabelle :Bart: Mme Krapabelle, puisque vous êtes en train de me noter, j’espère que vous avez remarqué que les livres de classe que je vous ait rendus étaient en excellent état. Certains même étaient encore dans leur emballage d’origine. :Mme Krapabelle: Oui, je l’ai remarqué. :Bart: J’aimerais aussi ajouter tout en admirant votre beauté que je n’avais encore jamais vu un ange d’aussi près. :Mme Krapabelle: Ça ne marche pas, morveux ! lui tend son bulletin et il remarque qu'il n'a que des D -. :Bart: Mme Krapabelle, si j’ai pas au moins un C je pourrais pas aller au camp de vacances de Krusty ! :Mme Krapabelle'': Alors passe un « D »-licieux été ! Rigole ---- :que la sonnerie sonne, tout le monde dans l’école commence à compter les secondes. :'''Classe de Mlle Hoover: Cinq. :Profs: Quatre. :Otto: Trois. :Wendell: L'infirmerie Deux. :Infirmière: N’ouvre pas la bouche ! :Milhouse: les toilettes ; Jimbo, Dolph et Kearney lui plongent la tête dans la cuvette Un. :sonnerie sonne et tout les enfants sorts de l'école en criant de joie. :Prof: Attendez un moment, vous ne savez pas comment s’est terminée la deuxième guerre mondiale ! enfants s'arrêtent et tourne vers le professeur. On a gagné ! :'Enfants': Ouaiaiaiaiaiais ! Vive l’Amérique ! Vive l’Amérique ! :'Principal Skinner': ''les enfants en train de balancer une voiture. Je n’avais pas vu une telle manifestation de soulagement depuis la chute de Saigon. Hé bien William, voilà encore une année scolaire de passée. :'Willie': Et si je peux me permettre c’était du bon boulot m’sieur. :'Principal Skinner': Bon, alors au travail ! Vous allez me récurer les toilettes de fond en comble, je veux qu’elles soient rutilantes à mon retour. ''va en portant des lunettes de soleil. :Willie: Oui m’sieur ! Oh, bougre de galapiat, petit foutriquet va. ---- :bus scolaire :Otto: C’est génial, je vais pouvoir me taper des raviolis en boîte devant la télé toute la journée ! Rigole :trafique son bulletin de notes en remplaçant les D par des A+ avec un crayon de papier. :Lisa: Alors Bart, tu viens avec moi dans la splendeur bucolique du camp Krusty ? :Bart: Ouais, et comment ! T’as vu mon jeu ? J’ai que des As. son bulletin à Lisa. :Lisa: Rigole A+ ?! Oh, Bart, tu pourrais au moins tricher comme il faut, A+ ça n’existe pas. :Bart: Ooooooohhh... ---- :la télé. :Krusty: Bonjour les enfants ! Si vous voulez passer un été éclatant, il reste qu’une semaine pour vous inscrire au camp de Krusty. Krusty, on voit une petite fille poussé par un ours en balançoire. Ensuite, Krusty fait des acrobaties sur un cheval en rigolant. Et attention, le camp Krusty est bâti sur un récent cimetière indien. On y fait du tir à l’arc, on travaille le cuir, on fait des portefeuilles, tout le bazar quoi. Rigole Et pour les petits gros, y’a mon régime amaigrissant à base de diète et de moqueries. Les résultats sont époustouflants ! voit un enfant obèse, qui devient mince. Ensuite, Krusty se déguise en chef indien et fait un feu de camp avec des enfants. Et comble de bonheur, si vous venez au camp Krusty, vous passerez l’été avec moi ! Parole de grand chef ! Rigole :Bart: son bulletin. Bon ben quand faut y aller. ---- :le jardin des Simpson. :passe la tondeuse, soudain il passe sur un patin à roulettes, ce qui bloque la tondeuse :Homer: T’oh ! Saloperie de patin à roulettes. :Bart:Tiens p’pa, v’là mon bulletin de notes, je pense que tu vas être agréablement surpris. :Homer: le bulletin de Bart. A+ ? T’as pas une grande opinion de moi, hein. :Bart: Ha ça non. :Homer: Un D ça se transforme facilement en B, t’as été trop gourmand ! :Bart: Alors je pourrais pas aller au camp ? :Homer: Ecoute Bart, on avait passé c’t’accord parce que je pensais que ça t’aiderait à avoir de bonnes notes. Ça a pas été le cas. Mais t’as pas à payer pour mes erreurs. :Bart: Tu veux dire que je peux y aller ? :Homer: Ouais. Et de toute façon je voulais pas que tu te trouves ici tout l’été. :Bart: Oh p’pa, t’es le meilleur des pères, y’en a pas deux comme toi ! :Homer: Merci mon petit. Tiens, toi qu’as des petites mains, tu peux enlever le patin qu’est sous la tondeuse ? :se rapproche de la tondeuse, qui recrache brusquement des morceaux du patin. :Homer: Pfff, pas la peine. ---- :la chambre de Bart. Marge est en train de faire la valise de Bart. :Marge: Hé Bart, où est ton maillot de bain ? :Bart: Je me baignerai à poil. :Marge: Tu quoi ? :Bart: Oh bien sûr y’aura toujours un ou deux moniteurs qui seront pas d’accord avec la philosophie de Bart, mais je trouve que le corps humain c’est queq’chose de très beau. :arrive dans la chambre en slip. :Homer: Marge, je rêve ou j’ai le dos encore plus poilu qu’avant ? ---- :cabinet du Dr Hibbert. :Lisa: Avant d’aller camper j’ai besoin de piqûres contre la malaria, l’encéphalite, la typhoïde, la... :Hibbert: Oh je vois, j’ai bien peur que nous ne soyons en face d’un joli cas d’hypochondrie. Je ne connais qu’un traitement pour cela. le placard et sort une sucette. une bonne sucette ! Rigole :Lisa: Arrêtez de me materner, docteur. ---- :la maison des Simpson à la salle à manger :Marge: C’est notre dernier repas en famille avant six semaines, mais je me suis promis que je ne pleurerai pas. :autres l'ignore et continue à manger. :Marge: Pleure Oh, ce que tout ça va me manquer ! :pique le cornichon de Bart. :Bart: Hé, laisse mon cornichon ! :Homer: Y’a pas ton nom dessus ! :Bart: Non ? le cornichon :Homer: Ha ouais ? le cornichon dans le verre de lait Echec et mat ! :Bart: il est fort, il pense toujours deux coups d’avance. ---- :l’arrêt de bus du camp Krusty :Prince, Sr.: On a hâte de te revoir après ton stage de valorisation de l’image. :Martin: Fâché Épargne-moi ces euphémismes, c’est un centre d’amaigrissement pour le gros bout de chou à son papa ! :Prince, Sr.: T’avais promis de ne pas faire de scène. :Marge: Bart Au revoir mon petit garçon adoré ! Lisa Lisa, fais bien attention aux orties. Rappelle-toi: trois piqûres d’orties, c’est l’insomnie. :Homer: Et quatre piqûres, c’est l’agonie. Rigole :et Lisa montent dans le bus. :Marge: Au revoir ! Au revoir mes chéris ! :Lisa: Au revoir maman, au revoir papa ! :Bart: Salut ! :Homer: Bye-bye ! :Lisa: Je vous écrirai tous les jours. :Bart: Hé, regardez pas dans mon armoire, entrez pas dans ma chambre c’est le mieux ! :Lisa: Si un animal meurt, ne le remplacez pas, je m’en apercevrai ! :bus part et tous les parents se laissent éclater leur joie. :Un parent: Adieu, et ne revenez pas ! ---- :camp Krusty :Krusty: un écran de télévision Bonjour les enfants, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au camp de Krusty ! Rigole Je vous verrai dans quelques semaines, en attendant j’ai délégué mes pouvoirs à mon meilleur copain, le meilleur que j’ai sur terre voix Mr Black. normale Je veux que vous traitiez voix Mr Black normale avec le même respect que vous auriez pour moi ! Voici donc voix Mr Black ! :monsieur qui est habillé tout en noir éteint la télé :Mr Black: Merci Krusty. Soyez les bienvenus les enfants, je suis Mr Black, le directeur du camp. Ces quinze dernières années j’étais le président d’Euro-Krustyland, jusqu’à ce que ça se casse la figure. Euh, je répondrai à toutes vos questions. enfants lèvent la main Toi, et ensuite une dernière. :Milhouse: On peut vous appeler oncle Blacky ? :Mr Black: Non. Une dernière ? :Bart: Quand est-ce qu’on va voir Krusty ? :Mr Black: Euh, il pourrait venir éventuellement. En attendant, nos moniteurs Dolph, Jimbo et Kearney se feront un plaisir de résoudre vos problèmes si vous en avez. :Black s'en va. Tous les enfants sont silencieux et Wendell tousse discrètement. :Jimbo: J’ai l’impression qu’y a un fauteur de troubles dans la bande ! :attrape Wendell par le T-Shirt et l’emmène. ---- :la maison des Simpson, salle de bain :prend une douche et Homer arrive discrètement. :Marge: Je te laisse la place Homer, j’ai bientôt fini. :Homer: Oh non t’as pas fini ! enlève sa serviette et rentre dans la douche avec Marge, puis il l’embrasse. ---- :camp Krusty :Kearney: Voilà votre cabane, si vous l’aimez pas, c’est pareil. :ouvre la porte de la cabane , une poule sort de la cabane, Kearney fait entrer les enfants dans la cabane puis ferme la porte et il y a même un serpent dans la cabane. :Lisa: C’est un petit peu plus rustique que je ne le pensais. :Bart: Moi je m’inquiète pas Lisa. Tu sais pourquoi ? dirige vers le mur, enlève la saleté et en dessous il y a un autocollant avec Krusty dessus. A cause de ça : à cause du label de qualité Krusty. On ne le trouve que sur les produits de qualité qui ont l’approbation de Krusty le clown. ---- :Salle de tests des produits Krusty :observe un réveil à son effigie, il met le doigt dessus et se brûle. :Krusty: Aïe ! :Homme: Oups, j’aurais dû vous prévenir, ce réveil devient brûlant si on le laisse branché trop longtemps. :Krusty: Bah, ça fait rien, tous ces produits sont parfaits ! étagère avec plusieurs produits Krusty, apparemment défectueux puisque des étincelles en jaillissent. Bon ben moi je vais à Wimbledon ! ---- :camp Krusty dans la forêt :campeurs sont autour d’un feu de camp, mais au lieu d’avoir des marshmallows à griller, ils ont des pommes de pin. :Bart: C’est pas des marshmallows qu’on doit faire griller ? :Dolph: La ferme, et mange tes pommes de pin ! :jette un pneu dans le feu et ajoute de l’essence. ---- :camp Krusty dans le lac :campeurs doivent faire du canoë, mais le seul disponible est une épave pleine de trous. De plus, le courant est très fort et il y a plein de gros rochers. :Lisa: Euh, tu es sûr que c’est pas trop risqué ? :Kearney: Y’a pas le moindre risque. :elle s’apprête à monter dans le canoë, mais la corde se détache et le canoë se casse. ---- :L'ours affamé centre de perte de poids :enfants obèses font des exercices sur une barre haut placée et ils ont du mal. :Moniteur: Très bien bande de gros lards, j’veux voir la graisse suinter de vos pores. On partira pas avant que cette grosse dinde de Noël ne soit devenue un petit poulet. ---- :enfants chantent, avec Dolph qui joue de la guitare et Jimbo en chef d’orchestre. :Enfants: Gloire à toi, camp de Krusty, Au bord du lac aux serpents, Tes balançoires sont pourries, On craint rien pour nos dents ! :Kearney: Plus fort ! Plus vite ! :Enfants: Ton réfectoire étincelant, est en train de manger et une grenouille surgit de son bol. Ton terrain de base-ball pimpant, court pour rattraper une balle et tombe dans un trou. Ta chaleureuse infirmerie, Où l’on se rétablit. voit un garçon avec le bras en écharpe, une infirmière excessivement l'aide allume une cigarette en grattant une allumette sur son plâtre, puis elle lui souffle la fumée dans la figure. Vive le camp de Krusty, Près du mont Avalanche. Milhouse et Lisa court pour s'échapper d'une avalanche de rocher.''On aimera toujours le camp de Krusty, Notre camp de Krusty marque déposée société Krusty le clown, Etats-Uniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! ''bancs où sont assis les enfants s'écroulent. ---- :Réfectoire :Lisa: Vous nous servez du gruau ? :Cuisinier: Pas vraiment. C’est une imitation de gruau de la marque Krusty. Neuf orphelins sur dix ne voient pas la différence. ---- :Cabane de Mr Black :Dolph et Kearney sont attablés devant un somptueux repas, ils fument des cigares et boivent de l’alcool :Jimbo: Hé m’sieur Black, un autre cognac ? :Mr Black: Messieurs, au diable ! ---- :la chambre d'Homer et Marge :Homer: Marge, depuis que les enfants sont partis j’ai perdu presque trois kilos ! :Marge: Oh, c’est formidable ! :Homer: Et t’as vu, j’ai de nouveaux cheveux ! ses deux nouveaux cheveux à Marge. Je vais bientôt pouvoir me faire un catogan. :et Marge vont sous les couvertures en riant. ---- :camp Krusty :Dolph: Extinction des feux, bande de larves ! :Jimbo: Ouais, on a rencard de l’autre côté du lac avec des meufs ! :rient puis s’en vont en fermant la porte à clé. :Lisa: J’ai l’impression que je vais mourir, Bart. :Bart: On va tous mourir, Lisa. :Lisa: Non, mais je veux dire bientôt. :Bart: C’est ce que je disais. ---- :tournoi de Wimbledon :assiste à un match de tennis et mange des fraises avec de la crème. :Krusty: Hmmm, un sorbet aux fraises. Aaaaaaah, c’est bon ! Hé Lendl, t’es cuit, t’es cuit, ouais ! des grimaces. :Voix:Set, match, Becker. Le bouffon au troisième rang est prié de baisser la voix. :Krusty: Désolé les mecs. Rigole Désolé, majesté. reine d’Angleterre est assise à côté de Krusty. Elle lève les yeux au ciel ---- :la cuisine des Simpson :écrit une lettre à Lisa et Bart :Lettre de Marge: Chers enfants, j’espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé. Ici tout va bien. Je n’ai jamais vu votre père aussi en forme depuis... oh en fait je ne l’ai jamais vu comme ça. :fait des pompes avec un seul bras et avec Maggie sur le dos :Homer: Puissance... Souplesse... ---- :camp Krusty :Lettre de Marge: Vous nous manquez beaucoup. J’espère que ces biscuits vous permettront de tenir le coup jusqu’à votre retour. :lit la lettre et mange les biscuits. :Kearney: Hé Simpson, tu diras à ta mère que ses biscuits sont dégueu ! :jette la lettre puis s’en va. Lisa répond à la lettre de Marge. :Lettre de Lisa: Chère maman, cher papa, je n’ai plus peur de l’enfer depuis que je suis au camp de vacances Krusty. Nos excursions sont devenues de sinistres marches forcées. :enfants marchent dans la forêt sans entrain. Milhouse tombe et Kearney le tape avec un bâton. :Milhouse: Un serpent m’a piqué ! :Kearney: Allez debout, à la file, chochotte ! :Lettre de Lisa: Notre atelier d’artisanat ressemble aux manufactures des romans de Charles Dickens. :enfants sont forcés de fabriquer des portefeuilles, tandis que Kearney marque la cadence en jouant du tam-tam. :Jimbo: Pressons, mauviettes ! Ces portefeuilles Gucci doivent être dans les boutiques de Hong-Kong vendredi ! :tape plus vite sur ses tams-tams. :Lettre de Lisa: Bart passe ses journées à répéter inlassablement qu’il a confiance, que Krusty finira par venir. :Bart: Krusty arrive, Krusty arrive, Krusty arrive... :Lettre de Lisa: Mais je suis beaucoup moins optimiste que lui. Je ne suis pas sûre que vous recevrez cette lettre, car nous sommes coupés du monde. remettre discrètement la lettre à un coursier à cheval, ainsi qu’une petite bouteille d’alcool. La rédaction de cette lettre m’a épuisée, alors je termine en vous disant : sauvez-nous, sauvez-nous vite ! Bart et Lisa. ---- :la chambre d'Homer et Marge :et Marge lisent la lettre de Lisa. :Homer: Héhéhé, les lettres de vacances des enfants, c’est queq’chose ! :Marge: Oh, elle se plaint maintenant mais quand on ira la chercher elle ne voudra plus rentrer. ---- :camp Krusty :arrache le toit de la cabane et la tempête est tellement forte que les enfants doivent s’accrocher pour ne pas être emportés par le vent. :Bart: Lisa, je pense que l’été prochain, je me chercherai un p’tit boulot. ---- :le jardin des Simpson. :et Marge pique-niquent dans le jardin. Homer masse Marge. :Marge: Ooooooooooh... Oh, Homer, il est tard, on va manquer le feu d’artifice. :Homer: Marge, on a tous les feux d’artifice qu’il nous faut ici. une serviette, dévoilant une caisse pleine de feux d’artifices et de pétards. ---- :camp Krusty :Mr Black: Très bien les enfants, je vous avait promis une surprise à la place du dîner, alors voilà : l’homme qui a repris une vieille tannerie abandonnée pour en faire le pays des merveilles, monsieur Krusty le clown ! :Bart: Tu vois je t’avais dit que Krusty viendrait ! C’est comme j’avais dit, haha ! Il nous apporte de la nourriture et de l’eau, et il va démolir nos ennemis ! :qui entre dans la scène n'est pas Krusty mais juste Barney déguisé en Krusty. :Mr Black: Je dois vous prévenir les enfants, Krusty a une laryngite et il a très mal au dos, alors il ne dira pas un mot et ne fera rien non plus. :Milhouse: Krusty est drôlement gros. :Lisa: Il a l’air d’avoir du mal à garder l’équilibre. :Ralph: Il est marrant, mais enfin c’est pas ça quoi. :Bart: colère C’est pas Krusty le clown ! :Mr Black: Héhé, qu’est-ce que tu penses, que j’ai mis un costume de clown à un clodo ? C’est vrai je... :Barney: Hé ouais mon gars, c’est moi que chuis Krunchy le clown. Rote :Bart: Très bien, maintenant ça suffit ! Je me suis déjà brûlé avec un réveil Krusty, j’ai déjà eu des palpitations à cause des vitamines Krusty, ma calculatrice Krusty n’a pas de huit ni de sept, l’autobiographie de Krusty est vaniteuse et pleine d’omissions qui sautent aux yeux, mais cette fois, IL EST ALLÉ TROP LOIN !!! Nous voulons Krusty ! :Tout le monde: Nous voulons Krusty ! Nous voulons Krusty ! Nous voulons Krusty !... :Barney: Ouais, nous voulons Krunchy ! Nous voulons Krunchy ! :Mr Black: à Jimbo Je croyais que vous leur aviez lavé le cerveau! :Jimbo: C’est ce qu’on a fait ! :Mr Black: gifle Ouais, vous n’avez rien fait, oui ! :Bart: Attrapez-les ! :Mr Black: A l’hélicoptère, vite ! :enfants détruit un totem à l’effigie de Krusty. Bart libère les enfants prisonniers du centre d’amaigrissement. :Bart:Frères obèses, rassasiez-vous au banquet de la liberté ! :enfants obèses vont se goinfrer au réfectoire. :Martin: une marmite de gruau Oh qu’il est nourrissant le bon, le bon gruau ! :distribue les colis que Black avait volés. :Lisa: Kowalski ! :Kowalski: Mes biscuits ! :Lisa: Wiggum ! :Ralph: Oh, des sous-vêtements de rechange ! :Lisa: Crandall ! :Crandall: Mon insuline ! :enlève le drapeau du camp Krusty et le remplace par le drapeau camp Bart. :'Lisa': Bart, t’avais dit que tu l’appellerais le camp de la liberté ! :'Bart': hmmm, je trouve ça plus classe ! ---- :Angleterre'' :est à genoux devant la reine qui, une épée à la main, s’apprête à l’anoblir. :Reine: Nous vous adoubons, sir ! :Valet: un téléphone à Krusty Téléphone pour monsieur le clown ! :Krusty: Y’a intérêt que ce soit important !... Aye caramba ! ---- :la maison des Simpson :et Marge font des exercices de yoga devant la télé. :Le Yogi: la télé Laissez votre tête aller mollement en arrière et en avant, votre cou est comme une asperge bien cuite. :Voix: Nous interrompons le cours de yoga de Sadoum Magarabad pour diffuser un bulletin spécial : crise au camp Krusty. :Marge: Oh ! :Kent Brockman: direct du camp Krusty, où les enfants saccagent tout. Mesdames et messieurs, j’ai vu le Viêt-Nam, l’Afghanistan et l’Irak, et je peux dire sans exagération que ce que j’ai devant les yeux est mille fois pire que ce qui s’est passé dans ces trois pays réunis. ''devant un groupe d’enfants qui font brûler un mannequin à l’effigie de Krusty. :Enfants: Brûle, Krusty, brûle ! Brûle, Krusty, brûle ! Brûle, Krusty, brûle !... :Kent Brockman: Un groupe de Spartacus en culottes courtes a pris par la force le contrôle du camp . Trois moniteurs ont disparu, probablement effrayés. Que... Quoi ? On me dit que je peux avoir une entrevue exclusive avec le chef des mutins. dans une cabane. :Homer: Pense Pas le gamin, pas le gamin ! [découvre que le chef est Bart. T'oh ! ses deux nouveaux cheveux et regagne du poid.' :'Bart': Je veux que le monde entier sache que ce camp de vacances était merdique ! On peut dire merdique à la télé ? :'Kent Brockman': Oui, sur cette chaîne, oui. ---- :camp Krusty'' :arrive en hélicoptère. Il est assailli par les journalistes. :'Journaliste 1': Est-il vrai que vous avez tenté de vous suicider en apprenant la nouvelle ? :'Journaliste 2': Êtes-vous seulement ami avec la princesse Lady Di ? :'Krusty': Vous me rendez malades, vautours ! Où étiez-vous quand j’ai fait le téléthon contre le mal des transports ? Fichez le camp, bande de parasites ! J’ai dit fichez le camp ! ''le caméraman, la caméra tombe au sol et on ne voit plus que les pieds de Krusty. Il se dirige vers la cabane où se trouvent Bart et les autres enfants. Je ne suis pas un imposteur ! Je suis le vrai Krusty ! :Lisa: Ha oui ? Alors qui est-ce qui jouait la fille dans la sitcom «le clown président»? :Krusty: Je sais pas son nom... Mais elle a fait un hold-up dans un bar-tabac l’an passé ! :Bart: Ça sent le coup fourré, voyons s’il porte un micro ! :enfants arrachent le pull de Krusty et se retrouve torse nu. :Krusty: Hé, pas le ventre ! :Lisa: C’est le vrai Krusty ! C’est la cicatrice du pacemaker, la tache de vin en forme de tête de taureau, son célèbre téton en trop ! :Krusty: Dans tous les cas, comme clients, vous êtes connaisseurs ! :Bart: Tu te rappelles ce que t’avais dit : « je n’accepterai jamais qu’un mauvais produit porte mon nom » ! :Krusty: Pleure Oh, ils avaient amené un camion rempli de dollars devant chez moi ! Après tout je ne suis pas en bois ! :Bart: Krusty, ce camp était un cauchemar ! Ils nous nourrissaient avec du gruau, on fabriquait des portefeuilles pour l’exportation et l’un des nôtres a été mangé par un ours ! :Krusty: Oh mon dieu ! :Bart: A vrai dire l’ours n’a mangé que son chapeau. :Krusty: C’était un beau chapeau ? :Bart: Oh, ouais. :Krusty: Oh mon dieu ! Bon, ben je vais essayer d’arranger ça ! Je vais vous faire passer les plus beaux moments de votre vie. ---- :bus du camp Krusty :Krusty: Attendez-vous à passer deux semaines de folie dans la plus joyeuse des villes : Tijuana ! :Tout le monde: Ouaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiais ! :'se termine avec plusieurs photos du séjour de Krusty et des enfants à Tijuana avec la musique "South of the Border". en:Kamp Krusty/Quotes Catégorie:Script Catégorie:Script Saison 4